dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Faerie (creatures)
This article is about the beings. For the land, see Faerie (land). Faeries are a group of magical beings, residing in the Nevernever, specifically the land Faerie, and in our world. Their nobles are known as Sidhe. Naturally, the Sidhe are much more petty and powerful than normal Faeries. Description Faeries are magical beings residing in the Nevernever. They are a very heterogeneous group, as there are many different kinds of faerie. Some of them are humanoid in their form, some like animals, and others like various monsters. For a list of Faerie kinds, see the list below. Many of the faeries belong to one of the two Faerie Courts of the Nevernever, the Summer Court and the Winter Court. Those that do not belong to either are the Wyldfae. The concept of a debt and obligation is a huge factor in how they behave.Summer Knight, ch. 14 The Sidhe are unable to give anything away for free. There must always be balance. Never take anything without giving something of equal value in return. Never give a favor without getting one in kind. All of Reality depends on it.Ghost Story, ch. 30 It is generally tricky and dangerous to ask the Sidhe direct questions and without direct answers. Question that especially deal with conflict may get obscure and maliciously misleading answers.Ghost Story, ch. 33 They are, however, "fanatical gatherers of information and guard their information as ferociously as a dragon guards his gold". Information is more valuable than gold.Ghost Story, ch. 33 Faeries are often insane, mischievous, and very dangerous, but they are also good to their word. (ref?) It is possible for faeries and humans to produce offspring, who are called changelings.Summer Knight, ch. 16 As part of their magic, they can use glamour to change their appearance.Summer Knight, ch. 15 They'll try to put a mortal off balance with their beauty.Summer Knight, ch. 14 Sidhe cannot speak an outright lie.Proven Guilty, ch. 20 They are, however, very adept at word plays and the twisting of meaning and literal speech. Faeries are vulnerable to cold iron, which is deadly to them. Running water and also can disrupt faerie magic and glamour. (ref?) Bargains Faeries will try to entrap mortals with bargain and deals. They offer things to get the mortal to trade. It's built into their nature. It works both ways: if a mortal offers a something, they'll have a conduit to use magic against them. They find anything other than an equal exchange to be either enticing or insulting.Summer Knight, ch. 14 The rule: do not accept anything from them and don't offer them anything.Summer Knight, ch. 14 Oaths and promises *Words, promises, and oaths are binding to the faeries. They have to make good on their own promises, but also make sure that an involved human does the same. Combined with their way around words, they can often snare an unsuspecting mortal with a bargain or even an accidental promise. (ref?) *A promise thrice made is as close to absolute thruth as a faerie can give.Storm Front, ch. 6 *Asking a question three times creates a binding in which the third answer is the truth.Summer Knight, ch. 14 *Oaths put mutual obligation on both parties, Such as an oath of fealty to a Faerie Queen puts an obligation on the Queen to carry out the obligations of the one who is sworn to her he is not able to for what ever reason, even death.Ghost Story, ch. 21 Politics The faeries are grouped in two great political entities, the Faerie Courts; Summer, and Winter. Both Courts have their territories in the land Faerie within the Nevernever. Each Court is governed by three queens, the Mother, the Queen, and the Lady, with the Queen being the ruling sovereign. Most of the faeries belong to one of the two Faerie Courts. Those faeries that do not belong to either are the Wyldfae. Kinds of faeries *Wee Folk#Harry's Brownie Housekeepers BrowniesSummer Knight (novel), ch. 39''Blood Rites, ch. 05 *Canal NeriedSummer Knight, ch. 13 *Cobbs/cobbler elves"It's My Birthday, Too" *CentaursSummer Knight (novel)|Summer Knight, ch. 17 *DryadsKnight (novel)|[Summer Knight], ch. 13 *ElvesCold Days, ch. 24 *FetchesSummer Knight, ch. 32 *GnomesSummer Knight, ch. 30 *GoblinsSummer Knight, ch. 30 *GruffsSmall Favor, ch. 3 *HobsSmall Favor, ch. 23 *MalksHeorot ''Cold Days, ch. 20 *Nixie Summer Knight, ch. 16 *Nymphs Small Favor, ch. 3 *Ogre (ref?) * Sidhe *Pixies (Wee Folk)Summer Knight, ch. 34 *RawheadCold Days, ch. 6 *RedcapCold Days, ch. 6 (also a character) *Satyrs Small Favor, ch. 1 *SvartalfChanges, ch. 9 *Snow ogreProven Guilty, ch. 40 *SylphsSummer Knight, ch. 30 *Trolls"Restoration of Faith" *Tylwyth TegCurses Changes, ch. 19 *Unicorns''Summer Knight, ch. 25 *WyldfaeSummer Knight'', ch. 13 References See also *Wee Folk *Faerie Courts *Faerie Queens *Mantle *Winter Knight's Mantle *Winter Law *Sidhe Knight *Za-Lord's Guard *Za-Lord's Militia *Wyldfae *Changeling *Order of Silver Oak *Faerie (land) *Ways *Nevernever *Arctis Tor *McAnally's Pub External references *Fairy - Wikipedia *Classifications of fairies - Wikipedia *Faeries - Encyclopedia Mythallica *Types of Faeries *FAERY LORE *All About Types of Fairies *⋆•The Faerie Courts•⋆ - Faeriepedia *Seelie Court and the Urseelie Court *Types of Sidhe Kin *The history of the Sidhe *Celtic Folklore: The People of the Mounds *Sidhe - Encyclopedia Mythica Category:Faeries